villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boogie Man
The Boogie Man is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls episode "Boogie Frights". He is a scary monster who loves to dance to 70s disco music. He only really appeared in the one episode of the series, but he is still very prominent in other Powerpuff Girls media, such as comic books, video games, and songs, making him somewhat of a lesser-known "icon" to the franchise. He was voiced by , who also played Captain Gantu in Disney's Lilo & Stitch franchise. Biography The Boogie Man made his first and only major appearance in "Boogie Frights", where he constructed a giant disco ball, during a huge party he was holding underground, where a bunch of other monsters of the night were partying the night away. The Boogie Man came out into the party floors and announced to everyone that he has a master plan on how he is going to make the night last forever, so they do not have to deal with the sun anymore. got Jerome to hand him his phone, so he could call Scissors and tell him to disable the power to Townsville, shutting off all the lights in the city. The Boogie Man led all of the other monsters of the darkness out into the city and they terrorized all of the kids and even the adults in Townsville and had a huge party at night. The sun came up very soon and Maggot warned everyone to go back to the underworld. Boogie Man reminded the other monsters about his "master plan". The Boogie Man launched his giant disco ball out of the old abandoned roller rink and this disco ball flew into outer space and eclipsed the rising sun so that there would be no more light harshing on their fun. Despite being the middle of the day, The Powerpuff Girls were still trying to sleep, so when all that partying drove them nuts, they had to fly out into the middle of the town to see what all the hubbub was about. They enjoyed the music and started dancing with the monsters, before one of them scared Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls tried to attack the monsters for scaring them but the monsters beat them up for it. The Boogie Man confronted the girls and told them that they were powerless to stop him. Blossom spotted the disco ball blocking the sun and she flew up to it to blow it up, with Bubbles and Buttercup following hot on her trail. The Boogey Man did not like this one bit, so he got into his flying limousine and drove after them. The Powerpuff Girls flew to the discoball and looked for the weak spot, to attack it. The Boogeyman fired lasers behind them and knocked Blossom and Buttercup out of the sky. Bubbles cried and cowered in fear, thinking she was powerless, but she remembered what Professor Utonium told her earlier about facing her fear and so she powered through her terror and blew up the disco ball all by herself. The Powerpuff Girls flew to safety after destroying the disco ball, while The Boogey Man got launched into the sun and all of the other monsters were burned to a crisp by the daylight. Then, The Powerpuff Girls went to sleep, even though it was broad daylight outside and the episode was over. Appearance The Boogie Man is a dark blue-skinned monster with long, white, twisted up demon horns. He wears a snazzy white disco jumpsuit, matching pants, and matching shoes and orange sunglasses. Personality The Boogie Man is a monster of darkness, who acts like a stereotypical 70's disco dancing guy. He lives underground in the darkness and only comes out at night. He fears the sun, especially it's light and he wishes the world would be shrouded in darkness so that he can party on land all day and all night, terrorize and haunt kids, and never have to worry about hiding from the sun again. Associates *'Jerome:' Supposedly his right-hand man, a small green monster wearing orange shades and a yellow jacket. Also appearing in the Gameboy Advance game as a bouncer who won't let the girls in unless they had a password. *'Scissors:' A bird-like monster, phoned up by Jerome as the Boogie Man requests he cut the power, as it being a step in his "grand master plan." *'Maggot:' No real name given, some sort of maggot or slime monster wearing a hat who warns the Boogie Man about the sun coming up, appears in the opening screen of the show, in the background of the disco club in Him-and-Seek, and even alongside the Boogie Man as he cameos in The Powerpuff Girls Rule. Prominence Episode Appearances *"Boogie Frights" *"Bought and Scold" (Cameo) *"The Powerpuff Girls Rule" (Cameo) Game Appearances *"HIM and Seek" Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Bogeymen Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Extravagant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Stalkers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pimps Category:Male Category:Leader